


Perfect Together

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, No Lyrics, Non-Linear Narrative, Queerplatonic Relationships, Snacks & Snack Food, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: AKA “5 times Shotaro made snacks for Philip and 1 time Philip made something himself”.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 15





	Perfect Together

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Perfect Together by Rosanna Pansino. [Lyric video here](https://youtu.be/VipwuR9cSlc) it’s sweet I promise.

**Popcorn+Movies**  
Philip and Shotaro had a night to relax. Shotaro had suggested they watch a movie, and after looking through the collection, Philip decided on The Lion King.  
“Okay,” Shotaro set aside the movie and then went to make popcorn.  
“I’m making popcorn, do you want any?” Shotaro asked as Philip followed him.  
“Yes please.”  
Shotaro decided to make a big bowl for both of them, since it was easier. He added butter and salt as well.  
Philip sat down with the popcorn as Shotaro set up the movie.  
The movie was good. Philip had never seen it before, so Shotaro spent most of the movie watching Philip’s reactions and confirming things that happened. And eating popcorn.  
“Did you like it?” Shotaro asked as the credits rolled.  
“Well, I- did you eat all the popcorn?”  
“You ate some too! Now how was the movie?”  
That set off a rant about how a lion and warthog and a meerkat would never actually be friends in the wild.

 **Strawberries+Smoothies**  
Sometimes, Shotaro actually taught Philip basic life skills. One of those things was baking and cooking, since Philip didn’t cook very much, and was also kind of really irresponsible when he did.  
Philip poured the smoothie into a glass for himself and took a sip.  
“Mmm!”  
“Is it good?”  
“It is.”  
“That’s what happens when you follow a recipe,” Shotaro said, thinking about times where Philip didn’t follow a recipe and made things that were...interesting at best.  
“Shotaro! Do you want some? I’ll make it for you!”  
“No thank you,” Shotaro denied, wanting to just have some coffee.  
Philip insisted on Shotaro having a few strawberries. They were good.

 **Sunday Brunch+Eggs and Bacon**  
It was quiet for once. Akiko and Terui were on vacation, and Philip slept in for once, so Shotaro decided to make something good for breakfast: eggs. Hard-boiled of course. (And bacon, because you need to have both.)  
Philip woke up to something that smelled really good.  
“Shotaro? Did you cook that all yourself?” Philip asked as he walked over.  
“Why do you say that like I’m terrible at cooking?”  
“You’re not...I just hope the eggs are half-boiled,” Philip commented.  
Shotaro nearly choked.

 **Hot Chocolate+Winter Night**  
When they got home, Philip and Shotaro were both pretty relieved to be in their warm house. Shotaro immediately went to make himself some coffee and warm up.  
He looked over at Philip, who was snuggling under blankets to stay warm. And was still wearing his jacket—  
“Take your jacket off, the blankets are going to get wet!” Shotaro scolded him. Philip listened, put his jacket on the ground, and then went back under the covers.  
“I’m cold.”  
“I am too,” Shotaro replied.  
Shotaro came over a little while later with coffee for himself and a cup of hot chocolate for Philip.  
“It’s warm. You should have some,” Shotaro said.  
Philip was hesitant, but just holding the mug he could feel the warmth, so he took a sip.  
“It’s hot!”  
“Is it too hot?”  
“No, it’s good,” Philip decided, taking another sip.  
After he finished the hot chocolate, Philip still went back under the covers.

 **Candy+Wrapper**  
Philip was going through a less healthy obsession, one that involved eating lots of little chocolates and candies, and not throwing the wrapper away properly.  
“If you keep leaving the wrappers on the table, I’m taking the candy away,” Shotaro warned. Philip wasn’t listening. He was busy seeing how many M&Ms of each colour came in a pack, and what colours were the most and least common. He then ate the candies, and let Shotaro have them too, and would leave the wrappers on the table.   
Philip was having a good day. It involved his current obsession, research, and math. And it tasted good! Everything was great.  
Shotaro took the unopened bags away.  
“Hey! I need those-“  
“You have more than enough to figure out the average,” Shotaro said, opening a bag and eating the candy.  
“Shotaro! What colour was that one?”  
“Probably brown. They’re all brown, really, because they’re chocolate. It’s just the outer colour that’s different.”  
Philip stared into space for a moment.  
“...oh.”

 **Marshmallow+Graham Crackers**  
Philip was learning about something called s’mores. They were fascinating. And in order to make them you only needed three things: chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers.  
Well, chocolate was temporarily banned because Philip had eaten about 100 individual M&Ms the week before and didn’t feel very well after, but he had the other things.  
Philip got out the crackers and marshmallows.  
“What are you making?” Shotaro asked, looking up from his typewriter.  
“A s’more. Well, it’s not really since a s’more needs chocolate, but since we don’t have any I’m just using graham crackers and marshmallows. Do you know what a s’more is?”  
“I’m pretty sure you’re just making a marshmallow sandwich,” Shotaro commented.  
“-The first official recipe for a s’more came out in the 1927 Girl Scout Guidebook-“  
Shotaro carefully took the food his partner was holding and took it apart, taking the marshmallow and eating it himself.  
Philip didn’t notice until it was too late.  
“Hey!”


End file.
